<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Collector - from darkness comes light by Ghosthiro62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274012">Soul Collector - from darkness comes light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62'>Ghosthiro62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Dominion (TV), Legion (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fate &amp; Destiny, Free Will, Heaven &amp; Hell, Redemption, Strangers to Lovers, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer saves a pretty aristocrat from drowning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer Morningstar sat at a window table in a pub overlooking the Thames. He sipped his two hundred year old whisky and watched the human activity as he had done for the thousands of years. Lucifer liked to visit the human world to get away  from proverbial fires of Hell and feed that whatever remained of the celestial spark that still smoldered inside him. 0ne day he was hoping that his day of redemption will come and his wings will return to brilliant white. This was his fervent hope.</p><p>Lady Eve Connaught clearly understood: now she will die. Her black stallion, frightened of something, reared up on the bridge and threw her. Flying over the railing, she fell into the river.</p><p>She heard the cries of her sister and the excited cries of others. Eve painfully hit the water, and all the sounds immediately became muffled. She instinctively took a breath, but water gushed inside. Heavy wet clothes pulled her down into the the depths toward darkness. She did not know how to swim and went down to the bottom like a rock; there was nothing nearby that she could grasp at.</p><p>Tugging at the bodice of her riding suit, she tried to unfasten her dress, but to no avail. There were too many buttons on top, and under them was a tight corset with lacing. Multilayer tight clothes clinged to her, enveloped and fettered.</p><p>This was the end.</p><p>Indeed, it was coming... Hands and feet refused to obey her. The ankle that she struck in the fall only hurt. A light oozed from above. She was drawn down into darkness and mud, to fish, in deposits of black silt. Life ends. Her time is up ... She is dying, not having time to live properly ... Holding her hands over her mouth and nose, so as not to swallow water, she felt pain and burning. The lungs demanded air ... Another minute - and she would suffocate!</p><p>The light above faded; a heavy object fell into the water. She tilted her head slightly and saw: something big was rushing straight at her ... someone's figure. A fully dressed man held out his hand to her. She looked at him stunned. Is he real? Did he dive after her into the dark and cold depths of the Thames?</p><p>Lucifer saw how a girl fell into the water. Something made him jump from his comfortable perch at the pub and jump into the Thames. Perhaps, it was her brilliant aura that was now becoming bleaker and bleaker. He immediately realized that the girl was not hoping for salvation. She froze in the water, like a huge jellyfish, skirts swelling, blond hair standing on end like tentacles, face pale as moonlight, blue eyes wide open.</p><p>He thought angrily: gentlemen from high society should teach their daughters how to swim! If she had been able to swim, she would have long ago kicked off her legs and surfaced. Grasping her in the darkness and piercing cold, he pressed his lips tightly to her lips and breathed in the remnants of his own air. Then he pushed himself with force and began to rise, holding the girl by the wrist. It’s good that she didn’t freak out, but dutifully moved with him ... Still he had difficulty holding onto her: his wet clothes were very heavy.</p><p>Finally, the sunlight appeared, and they broke to the surface. The rescued girl wrapped her legs around him, and tightly held on to his neck. Trying to hold on, she scratched his cheek to blood.</p><p>“Calm down!” He said hoarsely, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>But the girl did not seem to hear him. Out of fear, she clutched at him with a death grip and, with wide blue eyes, dragged him under the water. He held her tightly to him and swam to the shore, raking against the stream. He was delighted when he noticed that people were running towards them.</p><p>He laid her on the ground and stared into her deep blue eyes. He saw her aura starting to radiate again. The girl tried to sit down and vomited abundantly: when the stinking contents of the Thames gushed out of her mouth. She was trembling too. Probably from a shock, Lucifer thought. She was so fragile yet beautiful. She reminded him of first Eve.</p><p>Witnesses of the incident stood a little further. Some old lady sobbed; a young girl nearby asked her to calm down. There were men too; they watched intently as he limped out onto harder soil. Humans! </p><p>Lucifer was filled with anger. He was taken by surprise; river silt awakened terrible memories.</p><p>“Time to go, hero!”- Lucifer heard the voice of his favorite demon Maze. She never left the side of her lover, master, her Lucifer. <br/>Mazikeen’s voice broke through the fog in Lucifer’s head; her hand grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away. The rescued girl cried, but Lucifer did not turn around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night, Eve woke up at the Oldford mansion in Portman Square. Shadows danced on the ceiling from the flame of a candle standing on a table near her bed; fire burned in the fireplace.</p><p>Eve smiled and stretched. She felt better; she almost came to her senses. She is alive, nothing is threatening her; she is warm. Lifting her right leg, she noticed a bandage on her ankle. That place was a little sad, but everything else ... she quickly examined herself. She did not feel pain, she could move her arms and legs.</p><p>Suddenly, she seemed to have been punched in the stomach: she remembered the lips that pressed against her lips under water. There, in the darkness, her savior shared the air with her. He gave her his last precious supply. Her heart beat frequently and she tossed and turned in bed</p><p>Lucifer silently knelt beside the girl. He had sufficiently examined all of her features, and now he wanted to touch her, feel her on his fingers as much as he could afford, as much as he could feel. He knew that his flesh was not as perfect as human. He could feel, but not like people. Most of the sensations were dull. He did not distinguish smells, did not feel physical pain, but he acutely felt excitement and pleasure, which he had long forgotten about ... and did not remember until tonight. Yes, he would like to possess this girl, as he once possessed others. He would just like to drown himself in the vice, which became his curse. But this desire, originating somewhere deep inside him, remained there.</p><p>But he could just touch the girl.</p><p>Eve opened her eyes. In the first instant, she didn’t understand anything at all - what was going on around? In the twilight above her stood a dark figure in a long cloak. It looked as if descended from a horror film screen. She was so frightened that she couldn’t even scream, only able to squeak and try to crawl away. The figure turned its head towards her, hidden under the hood of the cloak, and Eve noticed how two lights lit up in the darkness. All feelings froze, and a thought arose in her head - this is IT! This was the MAN who saved her.</p><p>And suddenly, it became so quiet that Eve heard the frantic beating of her heart. And the man stood opposite her, motionless and silent.</p><p>She waited, and he hesitated.</p><p>In front of her stood an incredibly handsome man and this man was sinful and dark so much that he was surrounded by a dark cloud. It did not just swirl around him, he himself was the darkness, and Eve clearly felt this, with chills running through her body. Whoever this man is, she is unlikely to be able to help him. “If he was a man at all,” flashed through her mind. But she was still drawn to him, inexplicably, frighteningly, almost painfully ... so much that a moan escaped from her chest, and it became difficult to stand on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” she asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he breathed into the back of her head</p><p>“What are you!?” Eve cried out in surprise, terrified that her shirt was now smoking. Frightened, Eve screamed and threw the cloth to the floor, bouncing back and bumping her back on a man who exhaled sharply in her ear and said:</p><p>“Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you.”</p><p>The man’s hand stroked her lower back and rose up, then gently touched her cheek, dropped down on her neck and touched her chest, which made Eve’s belly twist with an unusual sensation, and her legs stopped holding her. And she felt herself melting in the arms of this stranger, and surrendered herself to those caresses, as if she had known him all her life.</p><p>How strange …</p><p>“So why the tears?” he asked.</p><p>Eve exhaled noisily and mumbled:</p><p>- I do not remember.</p><p>- What a pity...</p><p>- What a pity? - asked Eve.</p><p>“That you are completely innocent,” he answered, removing his hand and stepping back.</p><p>Eve staggered trying to maintain her balance, but the man held her forearm, slowly walking around and allowing him to look at himself again. Eve choked on her breath, and it became very difficult to breathe when he came close. Oh, just being next to this, she was losing her breath. And these eyes, which were painful to look into, now will not give her rest. And this pain was only the weakest echo of what lurked inside him.</p><p>“You're not human, are you?” she asked.</p><p>- Where did you get it? he asked, and as if in mockery he lifted one edge of his lips.</p><p>“I may be innocent, but not stupid...” Noticing how his eyes, looking at her face with interest, settled on her lips, Eve swallowed, and only then was able to continue: “... so ... - Just what did she want to say?</p><p>“I know that you know more than others,” he said, removing a thin strand from her face, and then touching his lips with his fingers. And feeling a sudden and incredibly indecent desire to lick these fingers, Eve bit her lip hard. Oh my God! As soon as a demonic man appeared in front of her from her dreams and fantasies, she forgot about all her restraint.</p><p>“So who are you?”</p><p>“I'm the one,” he replied, sliding his palm down, as if trying to touch it, and enjoying this touch no less than her, “whose interest you attracted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was burning. He blazed like a torch in the very heart of Hell, and Hell blazed inside him. Barely removing his hands from the girl’s skin, he rushed to Hell, where he could freely unchain his essence - his inner, unstoppable fire. His flesh, given to him only for pleasure and debauchery, did not burn. It simply ached unbearably, and no flame could burn out of him this feeling of all-consuming need, which made him fall to his knees, bury his head in his hands and scream in unison with the rejected souls.</p><p>Changes are coming ... How these words sounded, echoing through all the nooks and crannies of Hell, and how keenly he now felt their meaning on himself. It seems that the changes came to him.</p><p>How many centuries did he not know such an attraction? Eternity? Or never at all? This girl … The way she looked ... she violated the entire ordinary course of his existence. He should not have succumbed to such a temptation. He was too big. Her purity beckoned, her light was killing, and her flesh twisted him into a tight knot from the insane ... immense need for her.</p><p>Eve... beautiful, clean, unusual ... perfect!</p><p>So innocent and so ready to give him what he needed, without fear and regret, feeling perfectly his darkness, and not only responding to him, understanding his nature ... it was not at all what he once knew . It was something big, too huge to realize immediately and habitually react. And this happened when he thought that nothing in the world was already able to excite him. And it happened almost the same way as once the first, carnal Sin, which forever became his curse, carried away into its networks, absorbing and not leaving the right to salvation.</p><p>But Lucifer did not just desire this girl, she became a very strong need, at first sight, at the first touch, from the first moan in his lips, open to her. And what an unbearable obstacle was the innocence of this girl. And not only her Light, long forgotten, so viscous, enveloping, painful, alluring and coveted, was the reason. The Fallen simply had no right to touch such an immaculate creature. And it was not with him that her Sin should begin. He could only enjoy those who already knew him, without love, without feelings, who had been tarnished before Heaven, just like him. He could not touch the Light, he could only watch him from afar, but he freely bathed in vice, drowning in it both himself and that charming creature that would be in his way.</p><p>Oh heaven! His curse, like never before, seemed to him now a real hellish torment. But he too long ago came to terms with everything, and for a long time for him everything had lost its meaning. So is it worth it now to succumb to another temptation?</p><p>Before jumping, he heard a voice - he still did not understand where he came from, from Heaven or from his own head. The voice was familiar and loved. A voice told him to save the girl in order to save himself and obtain redemption.</p><p>That night, Eve dreamed of water. Water flooded her face. She floundered in the cold stratum and in darkness, now plunging, now diving up to the surface ...</p><p>However, in her dream, she did not panic. In a dream, she knew how to breathe underwater like a fish, and enjoyed the beauty of the underwater world, blurry colors, vague outlines, silence and the ability to escape. Her hands did not cover her mouth, and no one did not dive from above and did not give her air, pressing her lips tightly to her lips. No, she was just in a dream. Dying, existed, lived - everything somehow connected.</p><p>The dream at the same time seemed both meaningless and full of meaning. She got the opportunity to live not only because another person saved her. The desire to live came from within, from herself. There was hope in her soul</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was going to the ball. Smile... That's the main thing. She was close to death and could not accept it. True, she still lives - breathing, eating, sleeping, walking.</p><p>And yet ... she does not live.</p><p>It was as if she was still under water, constrained by heavy clothing, in the dark ... and awaiting death.</p><p>Goosebumps ran down the back; she flinched. It seemed to her that she would never be able to warm herself again, although the maid was finishing curling her head with hot tongs.</p><p>Who lurks inside her? What is hiding under a beautiful, angelic appearance, under a lemon silk dress, under curly hair, under the slippers on her legs, elegant, embroidered with precious stones?</p><p>A few minutes later, looking in the mirror, Eve decided that she looked pretty decent, as always before a ball or other social event: polite, graceful and restrained. <br/>True, her life really depended on it. She smiled and blushed, surprised herself. She rarely blushed and suddenly thought that a blush will look good on her face. The eyes appear brighter and the hair more golden. Her face was usually compared by color with an alabaster statue, with the sculpture "Three Graces", which she saw in an album on art in the bookstore of Luckington in Finsbury Square. And, like a statue, she was calm and restrained. She knew neither compulsion nor strong passions.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a presence. Covering Eve’s hand with his own, The Fallen squeezed, bringing it to his lips and kissing her open palm. Such a simple touch, but how difficult it was to refuse him. The girl exhaled noisily and trembled, and he wanted to continue this kiss until there was no untouched piece of skin on her body. And yet ... releasing her hand, he took a step back.</p><p>But shouting a short "no", the girl rushed to him, clinging to his body and burning with pure light ... beckoning like a moth ... tempting. And The Fallen hugged her, already burning inside with desire, but holding himself tightly in check. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheek against his wet hair. A drop rolled down his chest, and it turned out to be a drop of her silent tears. Raising a pretty face by the chin, The Fallen began to collect shiny moisture from his cheeks with his lips.</p><p>“I'm not worth the tears.”</p><p>“Not true,” she objected. “I feel quite different.”</p><p>“And what does my beautiful Angel feel?”</p><p>“What ...” she breathed out just one word, unable to continue. The proximity of their bodies and faces worried her too much that even her heart trembled like a canary caught in a cage. And if he had a heart, then now it was beating in the same rhythm. “I feel what you need.”</p><p>“You are very insightful,” he answered, kissing the corner of her lips. “Your feelings do not deceive you, but here is one of them, which is responsible for self-preservation, is sleeping soundly.”</p><p>“You see that I'm not even a man …”</p><p>“Yes, I see,” she hurried to answer. “But I don’t care who the man I’ve been waiting for my whole life is.</p><p>Thin fingers grabbed the edges of the hood and slowly began to take it off. And The Fallen let her do it.</p><p>“I think I know you, but as if I can’t remember.”<br/>“My name is Lucifer Morningstar.”</p><p>He spread his wings and fluttered with shock when they opened behind him with a brilliant radiance.</p><p>Is he in Paradise? But how?</p><p>“One way or another, all your roads lead to where you came from — to the source,” a familiar voice told him, “which means to me.”<br/>Lucifer was standing in the bright light. He fell to his knees in front of Golden Gates that opened wide.</p><p>“My Heavenly Father,” breathed the Archangel. - Forgive me for my sins, for I am guilty before you, but I pray not for myself, but for the soul of an innocent girl. Take what you want, ask for what you want, send me into oblivion, but let her stay with you.”</p><p>“I see that you, my son, are ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of love. So know that her soul is worthy of Paradise.<br/>And the Archangel saw His eyes full of love, an unhurried friendly smile. “Beloved son,” He said in a whisper. “But behold, you will be needed for a long time. I will need you til the end of time”</p><p>Lucifer swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling immense relief. He did not want to exist without Eve, but he was happy that she could find peace. And let him even be thrown back to the bottom of the abyss. At least, suffering without her, he will know that she is in the best place.</p><p>But then, a palm touched his cheeks, softly and reverently. He started, and when he raised his head, he saw his Eve. She was so pure and beautiful that she blinded her eyes, and she smiled at him with the most tender smile. And behind her, he saw snow-white wings. They were just the way he imagined them - amazing!</p><p>Lucifer’s hand covered her palm.</p><p>“I love you, my pure Angel,” he told her.</p><p>“And I love you, Lucifer,” she answered.</p><p>“Answer me, my son,” came the voice of the Creator. - What life would you choose for yourself?</p><p>- if only next to her.</p><p>“What life would you choose for her?”</p><p>“Earthly,” he answered without hesitation. - So that she could know life in full, so that she could feel the joy of motherhood, so that she could know your earthly blessings and live life first.</p><p>“Eve, what do you wish for yourself?”</p><p>- if only Lucifer was around.</p><p>“My heart is where you are, where the two of us are,” he told her.</p><p>“Three,” The Creator corrected him.</p><p>The Fallen flinched again and looked at Eve. She smiled at him again and covered her belly with her palm. And The Fallen saw a bright beam of pure light inside her.</p><p>- So be it ... - the Creator summed up</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>